


Midorima's Sexuality

by PhantomWriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriter/pseuds/PhantomWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The senpais had different opinions about Midorima's sexuality. Takao proved them all wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midorima's Sexuality

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.

Ootsubo, Kimura, and Miyaji were huddled in a corner during a break talking about game strategies when their topic jumped a mile to their team's ace's sexuality. It was suspected that Miyaji started it, given his undeniable grudge towards the green-haired shooter.

"If you ask me, I think he's asexual," the captain decided. "I mean, outside the club, he tends to be alone and rarely interacted with others unless needed. We're not even exceptions."

"How about Takao?" Kimura asked.

Ootsubo turned to the court, watching the said guy practicing a pass with Midorima. "He earned it the hard way. Though, it looks like he's a slave than a friend."

Miyaji snorted.

Kimura was thoughtful for a moment. "But I heard that he prefers older women. A year or two older, I guess. Maybe he's looking for somebody as matured as him."

"My grandmother is single," Miyaji stated flatly. "Should I introduce them to each other? Though, I wouldn't like him to be my step-grandfather."

The other two rolled their eyes. "Alright, what do you think then?" Kimura coughed.

Miyaji smirked. "In my opinion, I think he's a pedophile."

"You're biased," Ootsubo said. "Besides, what makes you think that way?"

Miyaji adjusted himself at the cold hard floor. "According to the psychology book I read before, a male who's fond of cute things is eventually a pedo."

"Midorima like's cute things?"

"But aren't his lucky items more weird looking than cute?" Kimura supplied hopefully.

"I know that. But more often than not they're cute. Like that Matryoshka doll last practice, a raccoon holding a basketball, a giraffe key chain, and his Hello Kitty cellphone chain. He even has a pair of blue socks with baby Doraemons."

"For real? Does Kerosuke counts?"

"God, Kimura. Don't include that fragile looking frog the same color as Midorima's hair."

Ootsubo was confused for a second. "I didn't know that."

"So basically, he's a pedo."

"Eh? I doubt that, senpai." Takao giggled behind Miyaji, startling the three.

"Oy, since when have you been there?!"

"Uh, since Miyaji-senpai explained why he thinks Shin-chan is a pedobear?" The trio grimaced, making Takao laughed. "Don't worry, though. I won't tell him, but..."

"But?"

"... I'll prove you all wrong." The hawk eye finished with a smirk.

Miyaji looked skeptical. "How will you do that?"

"Heh. Watch."

Takao went back to the shooting Midorima. The latter grumbled at first when beckoned to come closer, but complied anyway. Their three senpais watched with wary as Takao leaned to whisper something at the other teen's ear which promptly turned into a sputtering mess, not to mention the dark shade of red dusting his cheeks. Midorima turned away, adjusting his glasses- still unaware of the three's attention at them- then heaved a sigh and what he did next made three jaws dropped in an instant.

He encircled the shorter man's waist rather possessively before going for a kiss. Not your usual kiss at sappy soap operas though, and definitely not something of Midorima's caliber who was a very prim and uptight man. The kiss involved tanned hands, unmistakably Takao's, mapping everywhere, from the shooter's neck, broad shoulders, strong biceps, washboard abs, and down his muscular hips.

And, oh, God, was that tongue they were seeing?

"I'm not into gay porn!"

"Seriously, get a room, you two!"

"Both of you will be ran over by a truck one day, I swear!"

Takao whined when Midorima abruptly stopped his ministration. Though he immediately stopped short when he remembered the trio. He broke into a sly grin. "Told ya so, senpais!"

Midorima looked incredulously between the three and Takao, back and forth for a minute before an angry shout of "Takao" echoed at the Shuutoku basketball gym.

**Author's Note:**

> The End


End file.
